Demons
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Maka Albarn is a Demon Hunter. Well, that's her night job, in the day she's works at a book store. When she encounters Soul Evans, the prince of Demons, her life will change forever. How will she now live the life of her enemy? This is my first SoMa fanfic, please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn sighed as she walked home from her job. She worked at a nearby bookstore. It was late in the afternoon. Her shift started early in the morning and ended a couple of hours later. She didn't mind the small paycheck though, she loved books. Maka gripped the plastic bag in her hand. She had just bought a new book. _'I can't wait to read it!'_

Maka also had a night job. She was a demon slayer. She worked for the DS (Demon Slayers). She's still a rookie at hunting demons, but she didn't care. Hunting demons wasn't her passion. Books and puzzles were. She had no idea how she got dragged into the night job.

The dirty blond haired girl jumped when her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her pocket and sighed. Her father was calling. "Hello?"

"Maka, my darling!" Spirit said joyously. "How was work?"

"It was fine." Maka narrowed her eyes when she heard a woman talking in the background. "Who's that?" she asked angrily.

Spirit shooshed whoever was talking in the background. "No-Nothing, Maka! I-"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Daddy's at the mall buying his little girl a cute outfit!"

Maka growled in the back of her throat. "No you're not."

"Wh-what do you mean sweetie?"

"I can hear the loud music in the background! You're at the bar, aren't you?"

Maka heard her father sigh. "You caught me."

"I knew it!"

"Now Maka dear, don't hang up, I have something important to tell you from Lord Death!"

Maka closed her eyes, her patience wearing off. "What?"

"Lord Death wants you in his office immediately. He has a mission for you."

"Alright."

"Daddy loves you-"

Maka angrily hung up. She despised her father. He's the one that ruined their relationship when he constantly cheated on her mother. Her mother moved so she could remove her father from her memories, even though she was the best Demon Hunter in Death City.

Maka walked silently all the way home. She unlocked the door to her home and placed her book on the table. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. On her bed was her Demon Hunter uniform: a long black trench coat with a cloak like end with a white blouse and a yellow sweater vest, a small and very short red plaid skirt, and black boots with shiny a shiny skull head at the tip. She quickly changed out of her bookstore uniform and changed into her Demon Uniform.

Once she was done getting changed she but her thumb and drew blood. She dug in her drawers until she found a picture of the Demon Academy. The Demon Hunter traced her bloody thumb on the picture and whispered, "Please send me there." Maka closed her eyes and was immediately thrown into the picture, the wind blowing at her crazily. When she felt solid ground beneath her feet she opened her eyes and gazed at the academy. To Maka, the academy looked like a huge funhouse, in a dark kind of way. The large white steps led up to the collection of large black towers with the grim reaper mask. The roof towers were red and enormous candles that never go out stuck out of the slanted towers. The Demon Academy is completely symmetrical, due to the fact that Death's son has a terrible OCD about symmetry.

When Maka reached the top of the stairs, Death's son greeted her. "Hello, Maka."

Maka smiled. "Hey Kidd. You're father needed me?"

Kidd nodded. "Yes. I'll lead you to him." The Demon Hunters walked into the many hallways of the school. Kidd stared stone faced as he walked to his assigned mirror and blew on the glass. He wrote, 42-42-562. "Whenever you want to knock on death's door," he whispered.

"Hello kids!" Death said happily. He pointed his large foam finger. "Hello son!"

Kidd nodded. "Hello father, I brought Maka to see you. I'll leave so you two could chat." Kidd nodded to Maka before he walked away.

Maka faced the mirror and smiled at her leader. "What is it you need me to do?"

Death waved his foam fingers side to side. "Yes, Maka! I need you to go out and to slay a dangerous demon."

Maka gasped. "Death, I'm still new-"

"Yes you are. But your father and I discussed your progress and we think you're ready to slay your first demon." Maka's father worked side by side with Death.

Maka only got assignments that were easy. She had to write essays about certain demons, research demons, and watch the more experience hunters in action. She's only been in the service for a year.

"Am I going out alone?" she asked.

Death nodded. "Of course! Why, do you want someone to do with you?"

Maka shook her head. "N-No! I can handle it!"

"Excellent! No this demon is lower class; she should be easy for you. She's been removing lights from a nearby village. She sucks out the electricity and gains power from it. It's your job to slay her. Once she's slayed, the village's power will be good as new!"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Kim Diehl. She has pink hair and green eyes."

Maka blinked. "What type of demon is she?"

"That, you will have to find out for yourself. I will send you a picture of her location when our conversation is over. My best of luck to you, Maka!" The mirror turned black and reflected so Maka could see herself. On the bottom of the mirror, a picture slipped out. Maka pulled it out and looked at the picture. It was a small village. Maka used her already bloody thumb and wiped her blood on the picture. "Please take me there," she whispered.

* * *

Soul Evans growled deep in his throat. He narrowed his red eyes at the demon that stood in front of him. "What do you _mean_ he got captured?"

The blue hair demon snarled. "How should I know? I obviously don't know everything!"

"Black Star, you were supposed to watch him!"

Black star rolled his eyes, his true demon side was starting to show the more annoyed he was getting. His fingers were started to turn into claws. "Well, I wasn't paying close attention."

Soul ran his hand through his white hair. "You know you will never move on in your class?"

Black Star glared at Soul.

Soul glared back. "Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you get away from your responsibilities. Our friend was captured by people that hunt us." He sighed. "Now I have to go and save him."

The blue haired demon laughed. "No, I'll save him-"

Soul leaped out of his seat and got into Black Star's face, his wolf ears sprouting out of his head. "You won't!" He growled dangerously as Black Star cowered. Black Star grabbed his blue tail and played with it in his fingers nervously. "You will go in the punishment room and relearn how to be a loyal demon all over again."

Black Star pushed Soul. "To hell I will! You can't-"Soul grabbed him by the throat, blood dripping around his claws. His fangs pushed out of gums as he threw the weaker demon into a black portal. Black Star's whimpers echoed throughout the dark room until Soul closed the portal with a tap of his foot. He collapsed back in his chair and ran his hands through his face. His ears twitched in annoyance. "Being the prince of demons is a hard job," he snarled.

* * *

**Hooray! My first Soul Eater fanfic! Tell me how you like it in the comments! Please be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul twitched his demon wolf ears as he sighed. "This is so uncool." The Demon Prince had his portal to the DSA (Demon Slayer Academy). He had to go rescue a demon because Black Star couldn't watch out for his comrades. Soul spun around and looked at the bull demon in front of him. "You there, tell me your name."

The bull demon's tail swished side to side in annoyance. "Why don't you know my name?"

Soul sighed. "Just tell me your name so it's easier for the both of us."

"I'm Ox Ford."

"You will be in charge until I come back. Got it?"

Ox's brows rose up. "Um…sure."

Soul smirked. "Good. I'll be back soon." Without another word, the Demon Prince leaped into the swirling black portal. Ox raised his hands up to his horns and squeezed them in excitement. "I'm in charge!" he said happily. He walked over to Soul's throne and got himself comfortable.

* * *

Maka got her footing under control as she landed on the ground. She took in couple of deep breaths to stop the dizziness. The Demon Hunter gripped her scythe for comfort. She slowly took in her surroundings. The village was really small and quiet. Not a light flickered in the town. Only small candle lights from windows. No electricity.

"Where are the villagers?" she thought as she walked around the village. There was no sign of activity. "Maybe they're all in hiding during the night time."

Maka walked all the way to the end of the village. She leaped over the wooden fence and looked into the woods. In the distance she could see a flickering light. Maka gasped._ 'I sense her! The Demon is right there!'_ Maka gripped her scythe tightly in her hands. She looked back at the dark village before heading toward the light and the Demon energy.

Jumping over bushes and roots, Maka kept her focus on the light. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. Her green eyes could clearly see the Demon's energy. She was gaining energy with every bite she took from the electricity light. The pink haired demon was sitting comfortably on a tree branch, not a care in the world.

With one last squeeze on her weapon, Maka leaped high in the air and went to attack the Demon. The Demon's eyes widened as she quickly leaped out of the way, a little piece of her pink hair was cut off, floating in the air.

Maka glared at her. The Demon glared back, her true Demon side leaking out. Her green eyes turned bright red and her skin turned into green scales. Fangs poked out from her lips. "You!" she said.

"Leave this village alone and return their light," Maka commanded. "If you don't then I'll have to slay you!"

The Demon growled deep in the back of her throat. "You're_ not_ the boss of me, you_ filthy_ human!" her voice sound like a hiss. She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the big ball of electricity light and took a big bite.

Maka sighed. "You don't want to do that-"Maka leaped out of the way as Kim lunged at her. One of her fingers grazed her and sent a shock through Maka's body. Maka ignored the pain as she leaped back again. Before Kim could attack again, Maka swung her scythe down. Kim yelled out in pain as one of her arms was sliced off. Crimson blood splattered over the grass. Kim screamed as she got on her knees and bowed her head.

Maka's eyes widened in fear. She didn't mean to do that! She started to grow dizzy with the scent of blood in the air and the head banging screams coming out of Kim's mouth. Maka tried to ignore the severed arm that laid two feet from her.

Kim took in deep shaky breaths as she lifted her head and glared daggers at Maka. "You bitch!" she screamed as blood dripped from the stub that was left of her right arm. The Demon looked at the ball of light and was mentally sucking in its power.

Maka got in her face and said, "You're still gonna do that even though I cut of your arm?"

The Demon spat in her face. "You don't scare me, you_ filthy_ human!"

Maka angrily wiped the bloody saliva off of her face. Without hesitation she gripped her weapon and sliced at across the Demon's body. The Demon was cut in half. Blood splattered all over Maka you yelled out in disgust. The Demon Hunter quickly drew a circle around the Demon corpse and whispered, "Hell is slayed." She whispered the verse a couple of times. After the tenth time Maka started feeling all tingly. She opened her eyes and watched as a glowing light appeared from the circle she made on the ground. The white glittering light sucked in the body and the blood it left behind. The light cleaned the blood of the ground and off of Maka. As the light was fading away, Maka's weapon started glowing. On the scythe her face was reflecting her face. A number 1 started forming on the scythe along with a skull. "Demons slayed: One." a voice said from the scythe. Maka smiled in triumph in her accomplishment.

Maka pointed her weapon at the ball of light. The light went inside the scythe. The Demon Hunter ran back to the village and waved her scythe side to side. The electricity slowly came back in the village. Maka smiled at the sound of happy villagers.

The Demon Hunter pulled out her picture of the DSW and ran her blood on the picture. "Take me there," she said breathlessly before anyone found her.

* * *

Soul ran his hand through his white hair. The portal took him to the dungeon of the DSW. Portals can take Demons anywhere they desire. Most Demons can only use portals twice a day, but since Soul is the prince of all Demons he could use them as many times as he want. Distance of the portal depends on how strong the Demon is.

Soul was lucky, there was no one guarding the dungeons._ 'I wonder why,'_ he thought as he neared the locked door. The door read '200'. Soul can sense the Demon's energy, hell, it was the only Demon in the room besides himself. Soul unsheathed his claws and stuck one in the lock of the door. He smirked when he heard it click. The door creaked open slowly. "Hey," he said nonchantly. "You can come out now, it's safe."

The Demon scurried out and leaped into Soul's arms. Soul growled as he pushed him off. "Back off!"

The Demon avoided his gaze. "Sorry, Soul. This place is scary!" He was a rat demon, his long pink tail sliding on the floor. His ears kept twitching in nervousness.

"It's alright, Hiro, just don't do it again. Look, I already set you up a portal, it's out front. You think you can make it?"

Hiro nodded. "Wh-What if there are Slayers-"

"Then you kill them. You _are_ a Demon, right?!" Soul sighed as he face palmed himself. "Just go. We'll talk when I come back."

"Where are you going?"

Soul scratched the brick wall with his claws. "I'm just gonna look around. Don't worry."

Hiro nodded. He scurried in the dark until he reached the spiral stairs. He was a new Demon.

The Demon Prince licked his lips. He tapped his foot twice and leaped into the black portal. The portal lead him into the front hallway of the academy. In front of him were a bunch of mirrors that were assigned to the Slayers. _'Time to break the pretty little mirrors,'_ he thought as he walked up to one. He froze when he sensed someone watching him. He turned his head until he spotted a Demon Slayer. She had two pigtails in her hair, and a dangerous looking scythe. Her green eyes told him that she was surprised to see him. He smirked at her as she said, "Don't move."

* * *

**Soul and Maka finally meet! What will happen? Tell me what you think in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't move," Maka ordered.

The demon smirked at her as he faced her. He was wearing a black stripe suit with a red dress shirt and black tie._ 'He's-He's actual hot!'_ Maka thought. Maka lightly blushed as she shook her head. She gasped when she heard the demon laugh.

"What, are_ you_ supposed to be the demon slayer that stops me?" he asked. He raised a white brow. "You don't look _that_ threatening!"

Maka's face reddened in anger as she tightly gripped her weapon. "You better watch what you say, demon."

The demon laughed. "You don't know who I am?"

"Why should I?"

The demon took a couple steps toward her. Maka stayed frozen to the spot she stood. Her body screamed to move, to get as far away from the gorgeous looking demon as possible. Yet her mind told her to stay put.

As the white haired demon stepped closer the air around her felt hotter. "Feel that?" he asked as he stepped closer. "That's me. That's my power. I can make this room hotter," all of a sudden the room dropped its temperature until Maka could see her breath, "or colder. Which do you prefer, slayer?"

_'He's playing with me!'_ Maka narrowed her eyes and ignored her shivers. "I don't care."

The demon stopped I front of her. Maka could clearly see the scarlet in his beautiful red eyes. His wolf ears twitched as he looked her over. He gave her a grin that showed his fangs. He brought one of his hands up to her cheek, gently dragging his claws across her cheek, careful not to draw blood. "You don't seem afraid of me," he observed. "You also don't want to slay me." He dropped his hand. His red eyes gleamed in amusement as he bowed in front of her. "I am Soul Evans, the Demon Prince."

Maka felt tingles rise up her spine. In front of her was pure evil, the prince of all demons. And she wasn't even gonna lift a finger to attack him._ 'This is so against the rules!'_ she thought as he stood back up.

Soul narrowed his eyes, the room turned cool again. "Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?"

Maka looked right into his eyes as she said, "I'm Maka Albarn, demon slayer."

The wolf demon circled around her. Maka's ears felt hot as he sniffed the back of her neck. He exhaled on her skin, sending goose bumps across her skin. "Maka Albarn," he said her name dangerously.

"Soul Evans," she said softly.

Soul lightly laughed as he slowly walked back in front of her. "Good, now that we introduce ourselves we should tell each other why we're in this sticky situation." He cleared his throat as his cracked his knuckles. "I was here to save a fellow comrade that one of your slayer friend's took from me. Now I'm here to smash your hilarious mirrors that contact your leader."

Maka quickly drew her scythe up around his head and brought him closer to her that their chests were almost touching. Her green eyes showed anger as she glared at him. She was breathing fast as she looked at his stupid smug expression. "I could kill you right now," Maka whispered as Soul licked his lips.

The wolf demon raised a brow. "But you won't?"

"No. I won't." She quickly ran the tip of her scythe down his cheek. He growled when she pulled her weapon back. A thin scratch went down his cheek. He glared at her as she said, "I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm here to report back to Lord Death that I slayed my first demon." Maka noticed that Soul now appeared to have a tail. _'He's growing angry,'_ she observed his bushy white tail whisked back in forth.

The demon prince slowly clapped his hands. "Good job, you slayed your first demon!" He bared his fangs at her. "Ready to slay your second demon?"

Maka blushed. _'He's still teasing me!_' Maka glanced at her scythe before she looked back at the demon prince. He winked at her as his tail brushed the ground.

Maka yelled out as she ran at him. She knew she had to slay him, he was on school grounds and he was a demon, hell, he was the prince of all demons! She swung her weapon at the demon but gasped when he vanished. She swung at thin air and gasped when she felt something push her back. She tripped and fell on the ground, releasing her weapon to not land on her face. Her scythe was now a couple of feet from her. Maka started crawling to her weapon when Soul lightly stepped on her arm. She glared up at him as he made a 'tsk tsk' sound with his tongue. "Now how is having a weapon fair when I don't have one? That's_ so_ uncool. Get up and fight with your bare hands, Maka."

Maka blushed as he said her name. He stepped off her foot and waited for her to stand back up. With a reluctant glance at her weapon, Maka stood up and raised her fists over her face in fighting stance.

Soul smirked. "Now that's more like it."

"Shut up."

Soul smiled. "Gladly." He stood straight, his hands at his side. "Ladies first."

Maka gritted her teeth as she swung at him, smiling as her gloved fist connected with his cheek. She swung again, her fists connecting with his other cheek. She was about to kick when he sidestepped and was now behind her. The air grew colder as he tugged her pigtails teasingly. Maka yelled out and was about to turn around when he vanished again. Her hands immediately went to fix her hair when all off a sudden Soul kissed her lips.

Maka froze as he hands fell to her sides. His lips were surprisingly soft as he pushed her against a wall. Her green eyes were wide as she blushed. But then Maka felt something cold go inside her throat. She shoved the demon prince off of her and screamed as she clutched her throat. She fell to her knees as she bowed her head and screamed.

Soul quickly kneeled down beside her and made him look at her. He covered her lips with his hand and snarled making her shut up. Her throat burned like acid went down. But something in his scarlet eyes made her quiet. "Shhhh," he said softly. He leaned down and rubbed his lips against her cheek. Maka was shaking as the pain kept going on inside her_. 'What did he do to me?!'_

Soul's ears twitched when he heard footsteps approaching. He growled as he looked into her frightened green eyes and whispered urgently, "If you want to see me again, write my name in your blood and whisper my name."

Maka tried her best to glare at him but failed. "Why would I want to see _you_ again?"

Soul grinned. "Trust me, you'll want to see me again." He whispered against her cheek, "I'm a prince." The demon backed up and tapped his foot twice on the ground. A giant black portal appeared and with a last glance at Maka, he leaped in through the portal. Once he jumped in the portal vanished and he was gone.

Maka's veins in her neck were swollen as she tried to control her heavy breathing. She sighed in relief when Tsubaki and Kidd ran to her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Kidd called in father in the mirror.

* * *

"Why isn't she waking up! Maka, sweetie, wake up!"

"Spirit, calm down, she'll wake on her own."

"Shut up, Stein! She's not your only child!"

Maka's head was throbbing. She felt like she was gonna throw up._ 'Where am I?'_ The last thing she remembered was when Soul kissed her. Her cheeks blushed as she remembered the mysterious...demon...She's not supposed to like a demon! It's against the Slayer rules! Maka also remembered the intestine pain in her throat when they kissed. Her throat felt better though, yet, the demon slayer felt different.

Spirit gasped. "Maka, you're awake! My baby's awake!" The happy red headed slayer got in his daughter's face. "You had me worried and sick-"

"Maka Chop!" Maka chopped her father in the head. Her father yelled out in pain and backed off. Stein stayed stoned face as he wheel chaired his way over to her. "Maka, how are you feeling?"

Stein was the greatest demon slayer in the world. He was a teacher at the DSA. He liked to dissect his demons alive. He even operates on himself occasionally.

"I feel like crap," Maka said weakly. "Wh-What happened? Where's Tsubaki and Kidd?"

"I sent them back to their homes. They're worried about you." Stein sighed as he ran a hand down his stitched up face. "Maka, I really need you to be honest with me, okay? This is really important."

Maka nodded.

Stein glanced at Spirit before he looked back at Maka. "Did you come in any contact with a demon?" His dark green eyes were looking for answers.

Maka looked down. "Um..."_ 'Should I tell them about Soul?'_ She looked back up at her father and Stein. _'He'll know if I'm lying.'_ She took a deep breath before she said, "Yes."

Stein blinked while Spirit narrowed his eyes. "Was it with the demon you were assigned to slay?" Stein asked.

Maka closed her eyes as she shook her head. "No, it-it wasn't with her."

Stein raised a gray brow. "Oh, then who was it?"

"Maka, this is very important," Spirit said seriously.

Maka squeezed her eyes shut as she whispered, "Soul Evans."

Spirit grew deadly silent as Stein's eyes widened in shock. "Did you just say Soul Evans..." he couldn't finish the sentence. He twisted the knob in his head a couple of times to calm himself down. "Maka, you know how dangerous that demon is? He's the-"

"He's the prince of all demons, I know. He told me."

Spirit was writhing in anger as he paced the small room in Stein's home. Stein place a hand on Maka's shoulder as he said, "Tell me, how did he contact you?"

Maka avoided his gaze as she said, "He-He kissed me."

Stein sighed heavily. "I was afraid of that."

"What does that mean, Stein?"

Stein twisted the knob again as he said slowly and clearly, "Maka, Soul Evans turned you into a demon."

* * *

**Maka is slowly turning into a demon! What do you think will happen? Leave me some comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Evans opened the melting door to a dark room with a light coming out of a box. Black Star was in fetal position, sucking his thumb and whimpering. His monkey-like tail was smacking the floor._ 'That is _so_ uncool.'_ Soul thought as he growled loud enough to make the weak demon yip. "Get up!"

Black Star struggled to get up. He avoided the screen as he crawled to the demon prince. "S-Soul. I'm sorry! I-I-I learned my lesson! I swear!" He started kissing Soul's shoe.

Soul snarled as he kicked Black Star in the face. Blood started trickling out of Black Star's nose, but he made no move to wipe it. "Get up." he repeated. Soul's demon ears twitched in annoyance, his bushy tail flicking side to side. He yanked Black Star up by the collar of his shirt and leaped into a portal that was waiting for them. He blocked out the demon's screams as they went through the portal. Soul landed in the main room where his throne was. Ox Ford was ordering Hiro to do something.

"Now that you're back you can do something for me."

Hiro held his rat tail in his hands nervously. "Y-Yes?"

The ox demon narrowed his eyes in thought. "You will-"

"That's enough." Soul said.

Ox Ford jumped out of the throne and bowed. "My lord. You're back! How-"

"Shut up." Soul bared his fangs. "I need all three of you to do something for me." He tossed Black Star away. The monkey demon whimpered as he stood up next to Hiro. Hiro was shaking next to him.

"Soul, I need to tell you something," Black Star said.

Soul raised a white brow. "Go on."

Black Star cleared his throat as he looked at his leader proudly. "I will the best demon there is! The old me is dead when you threw me in the punishment room! I will-"

"We all get it, Black Star, you're better than everyone. Now can I get on with your orders?"

Black Star bowed his head and growled.

Soul looked at all three demons before he said, "This mission is very important." He started pacing in front of them. "I have just created a new demon. She will summon me very soon. What I need the three of you to do is break all of the slayers potions."

Black Star tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

Soul glared at him. "To prevent them to stop this girl form becoming a demon."

Hiro sniffled. "Where would the potions be at?"

Soul growled and got into the rat demon's face, causing Hiro to fall back. "How the hell should I know? It's your job!"

Hiro shivered in fear as he shakily stood back up and looked at the ground. Soul ignored him as he continued, his claws unsheathing in annoyance. "You three need to be in your human form in order to do this. Pretend that you are students at the school. Try to locate the potions." Soul pulled out a greenish looking liquid from his pocket. He handed it to Ox Ford. "Take a sip."

Ox did as he was told without questions. It tasted bitter and sweet at the same time as it went down the demon's throat. He passed the drink over to Hiro. Hiro looked at Soul before he hesitatingly took a sip. Black Star yanked the drink from his hands and sipped it. "What's this for?" he asked as he handed it back to Soul.

Soul ran his claws down his face without leaving a scratch. "That is for you to contact each other through your minds. Go ahead, try it out." He gestured for Hiro to think of something. "Just say anything in your mind."

Hiro closed his eyes and thought of something._ 'I would really like to please Soul.'_

Black Star laughed out loud. "Bwhaha! What a stupid thought!" He teasingly shoved Hiro. "That was so gay! Bwhahaha!"

"Black Star, do you need to go back to the punishment room?!" Soul yelled.

Black Star whimpered. "No sir."

"Then shut up." He glanced at Ox. "Did you hear his thoughts?"

"Yes."

"Good." Soul sighed. "When one of you finds the potions you will contact each other with your thoughts. That drink also stripped you of your demons power until you have completes your mission."

Ox Ford's horns started disappearing back into his head and his hooves turned back into hands. Hiro's rat like snout formed back into a human's nose and mouth and his tail disappeared. Black Star's tail vanished and his claws sheathed. His monkey like fur turned back into human skin. Also, there demon marks have disapeered.

"Are you three ready?" Soul asked seriously.

All three nodded.

Soul smirked. "Good. When you guys complete your mission just say the word, 'Velvet' and you will come back to hell and turn back into your demon selves." Soul tapped his foot on the ground and a giant portal appeared behind the three boys. "Have fun."

* * *

"Drink this," Miss Marie said kindly to Maka.

Maka slowly drank the pink potion. It tickled her throat. But just as she drank it and went back up her throat and Maka pulled in the bucket she was holding and threw the potion up. She coughed to get the bitterness off her tongue.

"That didn't work either!" Marie sighed.

"I'm sorry," Maka said.

"No, it's not your fault." Marie waved her off. "Your body doesn't want to accept the potions."

Maka looked down. "It's because I'm turning into a demon."

Marie placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. "No, honey, it's not that-"

"You don't have to lie to me." Maka shook her hand off and pushed herself off of her bed. "I want to go back to the academy."

"You can't. Death and Stein specifically told you-"

"I know what they said!" Maka yelled. "It's because I'm turning into a damn demon that I can't go back!" Maka lowered her voice. "Until I'm fixed I'm no longer a student."

Miss Marie pulled Maka into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Maka," she said into her hair. "I'm trying my best to cure you."

Maka squeezed her, feeling reassured by her kindness. "Thank you, Miss Marie."

Miss Marie pulled back and gave Maka a small smile. "At least you don't have your demon mark." Demons have a special mark on their body. It's almost like a tattoo. It can be anywhere on their body.

Maka sighed. "Yet."

"Huh?"

Maka looked into Marie's soft brown eyes. "At least I don't have a demon mark_ yet_."

Marie looked down and held her left arm in her right hand. "I need to head back; Stein needs me to help him out with his teachings. I'll come back here in a while to see how you're doing."

When Maka heard her door close she crawled back into her bed and opened her cell phone. "Three missed calls." she whispered as a stray tear escaped from her right eye. She sniffled as she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

The first message was from Tsubaki. "Are you alright? I'm worried and sick about you! I have no idea what's going on, Stein won't let me in. If you need anything just text me and I'll come right over!"

The second message was from Kidd. "My father told me what happened. That you're slowly turning into a demon. The thought makes me sick! Do you know what happens to people that turn into demons? They are no longer allowed to enter the academy and death city. You will be exiled, Maka, or worse. I don't want to see that happen. I will do everything in my power to save you."

The third message was from Spirit. Maka had to yank the phone away from her ear. "MAKA! MY BABY IS TURNING INTO A DEMON! I WILL SAVE YOUUUUU! PAPA LOVES YOU SOOO MUCH-" Maka hung up. She tossed her phone to the side and buried her face in her pillow.

"Why did he do this to me?" Maka sighed into the pillow. "I should've just slayed him when I had the chance!" She closes her eyes as she remembered the scarlet in his eyes, the smirk in his smile, and the sound of his teasing laugh. Her cheeks turned red as she felt light headed. She punched her pillow to get rid those thoughts.

_"If you want to see me again, write my name in your blood and whisper my name."_

"NO!" Maka yelled. _'I will not summon him! I don't ever want to see him again!'_ Yet, why was her heating beating fast whenever she thought of the demon prince?"

Maka gasped when she felt a burning pain on her right arm. She gritted her teeth as she sat up. Her eyes widened in horror, she was now getting her demon mark. Circling her right arm all the way up to her shoulder was a beautiful pattern of crescent moons attached to vines. Maka hissed through her teeth as her arm grew red from the burn. _'Damn it, I have a demon mark! What the hell do I do?!'_

Soul's words echoed through her mind. Maka knew she can't tell anyone from the DSA, they'll slay her before she becomes a full fledged demon. She can't trust anyone here now. Not even her friends. Not even Stein. Not even Lord Death.

Maka took a deep breath. _'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ She glanced at her newly marked arm before she walked out of her bed room and entered her kitchen. She pulled out a knife from a drawer and walked slowly back to her bed room. Her hand started shaking with the knife in her hand. Maka drew the knife up over the fat part of her hand. She hissed through her teeth as the blade cut her, drawing up blood. Maka placed the knife on her table by her bed and squeezed her bloody hand so the blood dripped onto thr tiled floor. When Maka knew it was enough blood she bent down on her hands and dipped her finger in it. She slowly spelled Soul on the tile. Maka took in a shaky breath as she whispered, "Soul."


	5. Chapter 5

Black Star grumbled under his breath as he and the other demons split up._ 'Why the hell are they here, doesn't Soul know I can do this mission on my own?!'_ He crossed his arms across his chest._ 'I hate being in my human state; I can surpass God in my demon state!'_

"Hey, you!"

Black Star stopped in his tracks. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he slowly spun on his heels and faced the tall pretty girl._ 'Pretty? Hell no!'_ Black Star thought._ 'She's far too tall for my likening-Wait a minute! Just stop thinking about it!'_

The tall girl with raven black hair pulled up in a pony tailed lightly laughed. Black Star blushed lightly as he avoided her gaze. Her purple eyes were inviting. "Are you new here?" she asked innocently.

Black Star scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um…I guess you could say I was new. I'm uh…I'm looking for the potion room."

The girl tilted her head to the side. "Why do you need to see the potion room?"

Black Star narrowed his eyes at her. "That's none of your damn business, little girl."

The girl flinched. Black Star immediately felt bad for the way he acted; he had no idea why though. He opened his mouth to apologize when the girl turned her back on him and started walking away. "Hey-wait!" Black Star called out to her. He growled as he ran after her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop walking!"

The girl spun around and looked down at him. Her soft features were angry as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

Black Star gulped as he looked up at her._ 'She's pretty up close.'_ "I-I'm sorry for the way I acted." He started kicking his leg back and forth. "It's just being the new kid is very annoying." He looked into her violet eyes and gave her a cocky smile. "I'm Black Star, de-" he stopped talking, he almost said demon. He cleared his throat as he said through clenched teeth, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled as she offered Black Star her hand. "I'm Tsubaki." They shook hands. "I'll show you the potion room right away, Black Star."

* * *

"Soul," Maka whispered.

The girl yipped Soul popped out of no where. He was smirking down at her in his usual sexy outfit. "Why the hell are you on the ground?"

Maka's face blushed red in embarrassment and anger as she stood up and ran her hands down her legs. "Sh-Shut up!"

Soul crossed his arms over his chest. His wolf like ears twitched and two little horns popped out of his head. He now has two tails instead of one. And did his fangs look longer? "So, you called."

Maka knew he didn't say it like a question, yet, she nodded anyway.

Soul raised a white brow. "What do you want?"

Maka clenched her fists tightly as she struggled.

Soul growled deep in his throat, causing Maka to shiver. "Maka, I don't have all day! Once that blood dries up, I'm gone." His two tails bushed up in annoyance.

Maka swallowed hard as she raised her right arm, still red from the new mark. Soul's eyes widened his mock surprise. He slowly smiled. "So," he said as he held her arm and ran his calloused fingers over her mark, "I see you have a demon's mark."

Maka tried to pull her arm back but he held onto it tightly. "No thanks to you!"

Soul lazily looked into her worried green eyes, causing Maka to shiver. "Maka, behave." He smirked. "Don't act like you don't like me."

Maka blushed. She lowered her eyes to the floor as his fingers ran over the patterns on her arm. His touch sent little shocks of electricity in her veins. _'Why is he making me feel this way?'_

Soul slowly released her hand. Maka sighed with relief when they were no longer touching. She opened her mouth to say something when Soul pulled her into him. The dirty blond haired girl gasped when his lips grazed her neck. The demon prince sniffed her skin. "You smell different," he murmured against her neck. Maka could feel his smile on her skin. "You're starting to smell like a demon, my friend. That is so cool."

Maka pushed him back and fell on her bed. She was breathing hard as Soul laughed. She pushed herself up and glared at him. She crossed her legs as she controlled her breathing. "I-I can't be turning into a demon." she said weakly. "You have to stop it."

Soul narrowed his red eyes. "Maka, I can't stop the process. Once it's is in you it's a sealed deal." He gave her a fangy smile. "Soon, you will be a demon." The demon prince walked slowly over to her. Maka began to shake as Soul towered over her and planted his hands on top of her so she had to lean back. "Trust me, being a demon is way better then slaying."

"Back off," Maka growled.

Soul smirked, his red eyes teasing. He leaned in closer, causing Maka to lay down. His lips hovered over hers as he intertwined their hands together. "Maka," he growled through his fangs, "I _know_ you like me."

"How dare you-"

"Let me finish." One of his tails was riding up and down her leg. "I know you like me. I know because whenever you see me, you pretend to be tough." His surprisingly soft lips grazed her left cheek. "Your cheeks blush whenever you look at me." He squeezed her hands. "Your hands shake at the very thought of me."

Maka bit her lip nervously._ 'He's right.'_

The demon prince lightly laughed. "You won't slay me, would you?"

Maka squeezed her eyes shut. Her face felt hot as he squeezed her hands again, how his breath tickled her face.

"Tell me the truth," he snarled against her neck, "that you won't slay me, Maka." The temperature rose as he kissed her neck, causing Maka to gasp.

"Tell me now," he growled.

Maka swallowed hard, her heart beating fast as she whispered, "I will never slay you, Soul Evans."

The demon prince pulled back and smirked down at her. "That's a good thing to hear."

While he was distracted, Maka kicked him off of her with her knees. A laugh escaped his lips as his back slammed against the wall. Maka glanced at his name on the tile, it was almost gone.

Soul kept his distant from her as Maka got herself together. She winced at the burning feeling in her right arm.

"It'll only hurt a while," Soul said. "Once you become a full demon the pain will go away."

Maka glared at him.

Soul glared back, his wolf ears twitched. "You better hide that mark from your stupid school and your friends. Or, you know, you'll get killed."

Maka rubbed her arm. "Soul-"

"I'll visit you tomorrow morning. We'll talk some more." He gestured to his bloody name on the floor. "Just swipe my name away and I'll disapeer."

Maka raised a brow. "I thought you said once it dries you'll leave?"

The demon prince shrugged. "Both are possible. It's just that I think we're done here." He smiled. "Don't you?"

Maka rolled her eyes as she bent down and crawled to his name. Before she could swipe it away, Soul bent down and crawled over to her with a mischievous look in his scarlet eyes. "Oh, and one more thing Maka."

Maka sighed. "What?"

Soul smirked at her as he smashed his lips against hers. Maka's eyes widened as she struggled tom wipe his name. Her cheeks felt hot as her hand found his name. Maka yelled out as she swiped her hand over the blood. Maka could still hear his laugh echo in the room as she wiped her lips. _'That idiot.'_

* * *

The next morning Maka woke up and got ready for work. She struggled to find a shirt that would cover her demon mark. Her job required her to wear a collared shirt. Maka shrugged as she pulled on a small black jacket over her green collared shirt. She then placed her name tag on and ran out the door. She wore her hair down with a bouncy curl on the bottom.

The young girl felt different as she walked to the book store._ 'Maybe it's the mark?'_ she thought as she nodded to her neighbors._ 'I hope I don't start acting different.'_

Maka jumped as she heard her cell phone ring. She quickly answered it without looking to see who called. "Hello?"

"Maka, honey, how are you?"

Maka sighed. "Dad, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you, that's all." In the back ground, Maka could hear bed springs as her father sat up. She tried to hear if there were any girls. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Spirit's tone grew serious. "Do you want to go to work?"

"I'm on my way right now."

"Maka, I think you should stay in bed. You were just attacked by a demon-"

"I said I was fine!" Maka rolled her eyes. "I gotta go, I'll call you later." Maka hung up before Spirit could lecture her. She shook herself and pulled on a smile as she opened the doors. A chime rang as she walked through the book store. Tsubaki smiled behind the counter with a small blue haired boy standing next to her. Maka walked over to her. "Hey Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled cheerfully. "Hello Maka!" Her eyes looked concerned as she said, "How are you feeling?"

Maka scratched the back of her head. "I'm fine."

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure? I'm really worried about you."

Maka gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, I swear." She gestured to the boy standing next to her. "Who's this?"

Tsubaki lightly blushed. "Oh, this is Black Star. He's new to the DSA."

Black Star smiled. "Nice to meet you!" He flexed his muscles. "It must be exciting to meet me, huh?"

Maka opened her mouth to speak when Black Star cut her off, "Tsubaki, I bet you I could be the best-" he stopped. His eyes widened his fear as he looked in the back corner of the book store.

Tsubaki focused her eyes to where the blue haired boy was seeing. "What's wrong?"

"Um, no-nothing. "I'll be right back ladies." Without another word, Black Star walked to the dark corner of the room.

Maka sighed as she looked at Tsubaki. "He's something else," she said.

Tsubaki smiled. "Give him a chance. He just moved here." She lightly laughed. "Don't you have some books to sort out?"

Maka stuck her tongue out at the sweet girl before she grabbed abox of books that were labeled, 'Mystery' and headed over to the 'Mystery' section.

* * *

Black Star swallowed hard as he went all the way to the back of the book store where Soul was waiting. _'I know I'm in big trouble!'_ he thought as he spotted the demon prince in his human form.

Black Star patted Soul on the back and raised an arm behind his neck. "Um, hey Soul. How's it going?" Sweat dripped down his forehead as Soul spun around on his heel and gave him a smile._ 'Oh no, he's pissed!'_

"Black Star," he said coolly as he wrapped an arm across his shoulders. The blue haired demon tensed up as Soul squeezed him tightly. "I see you made a new friend."

Black Star lightly blushed. "Um, y-yeah. She's great! She actually showed me where the potion room is! Maybe it's because of how awesome I look-"

"Did you destroy all of the potions?"

Black Star laughed nervously, "Well, you see, there's this very funny story-"

Soul stood in front of Black Star and quickly punched him in the stomach, causing Black Star to wheeze in loss of breath. "You didn't follow my orders?" Soul said through gritted teeth. "Do you know how uncool that is of you, Black Star?"

Black Star coughed as his knees buckled under him, but the demon prince caught him. "The-the girl showed me around the school! Th-That's all! I swear I'll bring the others to the room with me. We'll get rid of every potion!"

Soul sighed in annoyance. "You better not disappoint me or your new friend will suffer to consequences." Without another word, Soul walked away from Black Star.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka was humming softly as she was now putting the romance novels on their shelves. She quickly looked over the shelf she was occupied on and saw Tsubaki helping out a customer. The boy with the blue hair was nowhere to be seen._ 'I wonder where he went,'_ Maka thought as she grabbed two more books. The blond haired girl gasped when a burning pain went through her right arm. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming. 'Damn mark!' she thought as she bent down on her knees and held her right arm tightly to her chest.

The newly marked demon was breathing fast as she squeezed her eyes shut. A woman walked by her and stopped. She walked over to Maka and tapped her shoulder lightly. "Excuse me miss, are you okay?"

Maka opened her eyes and tried to smile. "I-I'm fine."

The woman wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, you look like you're in a lot of pain." The woman was only concerned. "Let me see your arm."

Maka's heart skipped a beat as she tried to hide her arm from the stranger. "I told you I'm fine." she said tensely. "Now do you need any help finding a book?"

The woman sighed. Without another word, she left Maka and went into the magazine aisle. Maka released a breath she's been holding and a deep animal-like growl vibrated through her throat. Maka gasped as she covered her mouth with her left hand and made sure no one heard it.

"Wow, that sound was pretty cool."

Maka jumped at his voice. She hated the feeling she had whenever he was near her. She narrowed her eyes at the white haired boy standing over her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Soul smirked down at her as he offered her his hand. "I told you I'd visit you." He laughed when Maka slapped his hand away. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Plus, I'm in my human form. No one will suspect that I'm a demon prince. I'm just a regular teenage boy at the bookstore."

Soul was wearing a plain white t-shirt that hugged his body tightly. He was also wearing a ripped up pair of jeans and black sneakers. The only thing that stayed the same was his scarlet eyes and his snow white hair.

Maka hissed through her teeth as she pushed herself off of the floor. She still gripped her right arm as she said, "Tell me why you're here. I have to work; if I don't I'm gonna get in trouble."

Soul scowled at her. Maka impatiently tapped her foot. Soul sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles flexing at the movement. "Can't I just visit my most favorite person in the world?" he teased.

Maka had the sudden urge to Maka Chop the demon but thought better of it. Instead of playing along with him and ignoring the box of books by her feet, she walked out of the aisle. She was headed to switch places with Tsubaki when she felt a hand grip her shoulder and spin her around. Soul placed his forehead against hers and gripped her tightly so she wouldn't leave him. His eyes left hers for a moment, a sly smirk forming on his lips.

"Pretend we're together," he whispered.

Maka's cheeks turned pink as she whispered harshly, "Excuse me?!"

"Do it if you want me to stay in my human form." He growled quietly. "If I turn into my demon form, I will also expose your demon mark-"

"Fine!" Maka said loudly.

Soul smirked at her but his scarlet eyes told a different story as he pulled back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders._ 'Why the hell did he tell me to pretend to be with him?'_ Maka thought as he eyes found her boss. In his hands was a steaming hot cup of coffee and an angry expression on his face as he walked towards Maka.

_'Damn it, I'm in for it now!_' Maka thought as her heart started beating fast. She felt Soul squeeze her tightly as Joe Buttataki stood in front of her. Maka smiled nervously at her boss as he narrowed his eyes and took a sip of his drink.

"He-Hello, ," she said shakily.

"Maka." He gestured to Soul. "Can you please tell me who this is and why does he have his arm wrapped around you? I thought you told me you weren't interested in anyone?"

Maka looked down at the floor as she said, "Well, um, you see he's-"

"I'm her boyfriend," Soul said cockily. To prove it, he kissed Maka on the cheek, causing Maka to flush. Her heart was skipping beats as his breath tickled her cheek.

Joe raised a brown brow. He obviously didn't believe him. His eyes focused on Maka. "In my office. Now." He turned around and headed to his office. Maka bowed her head as Soul dropped his arm down from her. "I'm gonna get fired now," she said lowly as she stared heading to her boss's office.

Soul quietly followed her. When Maka entered the office and shut the door behind her, the demon prince leaned on the wall next to the door and slowly smiled._ 'My plan is going quiet swell,'_ he thought._ 'Once she's fired she'll run to that stupid DSA. They soon find out she's marked.'_ Soul opened his eyes and started heading out of the book store. Once he was out of sight he quickly made a portal and leaped into it.

* * *

Black Star met up with Ox Ford. It was now 4:30 and school was about to start. "Hey, where's rat boy?" Black Star asked.

Ox shrugged. "You tell me." He leaned closer to Black Star. "We have to find the potion room fast. You know how Soul gets when we-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Soul needs to shut up and be patient. A great demon like me needs to take his time to find stuff." The blue haired demon waved his hand. "Anyway, I know where it is."

Ox smiled. "You do?" He narrowed his eyes. "Where is it? How do you know where it is?"

Black Star shoved the bull demon out of his face. "Back off, I need space!" He sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, this very hot girl told me. She must've thought my good looks were good enough to know where the potion room is." He lightly blushed. "She's gonna meet me soon. After that I'll go to the potion room and call you guys-"

"Black Star, you do know you can't have a relationship with a slayer?!" Ox Ford nearly yelled. "You know her main goal is to slay demons like you and me? Plus, she's a human!"

Black Star snorted. "Ew! Like I have any feelings for her!" He spun around on his heel and looked down._ 'What if I do?'_ He clenched his fist tightly and punched the brick wall. He growled as he walked away from Ox. "I'll send you my thoughts when I'm at the damn room!" he yelled out to Ox Ford over his shoulder.

The blue haired demon cracked his knuckles as he released a long breath. "That smart ass!" he said. "Thinks he's better then me because he's a smarter and richer demon! I'll show him! I'm Black Star, the brightest star in the sky!" Black Star stopped when he saw a familiar silhouette sitting on the ledge of the roof. A shy smile creeped up over his lips as he walked over to her and sat next to her.

Tsubaki smiled at he demon. "You made it!"

Black Star scratched the back of his head. "Wouldn't miss it." He smiled.

Tsubaki lightly laughed. She looked down at the school. The wind blew her raven black hair that was in a high ponytail. "I think you'll like the school." she said.

Black Star frowned as he looked down. "I won't be here for long," he murmured.

"Why?" Tsubaki glanced at him worriedly. "You just got here!"

"You wouldn't want to see me again if I told you."

"Try me."

Black Star slowly looked at her. He really wanted to tell her the truth but knew better. He was a demon. She was a demon slayer. They will never be friends. Black Star would rather spend the time he could have with her before he'd leave her. Before she found out what he was.

The demon snorted. "Forget it."

Tsubaki grabbed his hand. Black Star gasped at her calming touch. He looked at her pink cheeks as she smiled at him. Tsubaki cleared her throat before she said, "I don't really like slaying demons."

Black Star's eyes widened in surprise.

Tsubaki looked down at their hands as she continued, "I find them very interesting actually. Sure, they're evil, but they're different. I just like to study them more then kill them." She smiled shyly. "I know that sounds silly."

Black Star smiled at her. "No, that sounds pretty cool."

* * *

Maka arrived at the DSA. She licked the blood from her finger and placed the photo in her pocket. She was now in her slayer uniform. Maka closed her eyes to relieve some of the dizziness.

Maka was fired from her job. Her boss said that she was lacking in performance at the book store. Maka grew pissed off, she went to work just about every day!_ 'It was because of Soul!'_ Maka knew she was fired because her boss knew that Soul was not her boyfriend. He knew the white haired boy seemed suspicious. Maka growled deep in her throat and clenched her fists tightly._ 'I can find a new job! An even better one that'll pay me better!'_

The pigtailed girl gasped at the intense pain in her arm. Before she came to the school, she inspected her marked arm. The demon mark had a mixtures of blues and purples along the black now. You could say it looked beautiful._ 'I can't get caught.'_ Maka thought. _'I have to pretend I'm cured.'_ But deep down Maka knew it wouldn't work. She knew she might get caught. _'They wouldn't slay me though, they know me!'_ Maka kept telling herself.

The sky was now a dark blue and the stars were just appearing. Maka hasn't been at the school since she's been kissed by Soul, so it's been about three days._ 'Should I call Death for a mission or go to Stein?'_

Maka was about to walk into a hallway when she ran into someone. She yelled out and fell on the floor. Maka rubbed her head and looked to see who she bumped into who. Death the Kid looked down at her and offered her his hand. She smiled as she took it. "Sorry, Kidd."

Kidd brushed her off. "It's alright Maka." His golden eyes searched into her green ones. "What matters is you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kidd sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Maka, walk with me." He placed his hand on her back and led her into a empty class room. He closed the door and motioned Maka to sit down. He stood in front of her and looked dead serious as he said, "Maka, do you know how risky it was for you to come back to this school?"

Maka gripped the edge of the table tightly as her arm burned again. She bitted her lips to keep from crying out. Kidd noticed this and placed a hand on her good shoulder. "Maka, what's wrong?"

Maka shook him off and released the breath she's been holding. "I-I'm fine, honestly!"

Kidd raised a black brow. "Did Miss Marie's potion's worked?"

Maka nodded. "Yep! I'm cured! Now can we get out of here so I can get a mission-"

"Let me see your arms."

Maka froze. "Um...wh-what?"

Kidd blinked slowly. "When someone is infected with a demon's kiss they will eventually have a mark. They'll have it on any part of their body but most of the cases get marked on their arms. I would like to see your arms please."

Maka gulped as she crossed her arms over her chest and squeezed her eyes shut._ 'That's it. I'm done. I'm gonna get slayed by my friend.'_

Death the Kidd held her hand. Maka looked up at him in shock. Kidd never touched anyone willingly. A small smile formed on his lips. "Maka, I will never report a friend that's been marked. Trust me." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Let me see your arms."

Maka breathed in a shaky breath as she uncrossed her arms and started to slowly pull up the sleeve on her left arm. Nothing. No mark. She looked up at Kidd. "Go on," he said calmly. "Now your right arm."

Maka didn't know she was crying until she spotted a stray tear fall on her lap. Death the Kidd offered her a tissue, she gladly took it and wiped her eyes. _'I can trust him,'_ Maka thought as she gripped the sleeve. She slowly pulled up the sleeve but immediately stopped. The mark was visible when the sleeve was pulled up by an inch. A little blue curvy line was visible.

Kidd was deadly silent as Maka waited for his response. Tears stung her eyes as she bit down on her lip.

"Remove your jacket so I can see the rest," Kidd said quietly. "I need to see how bad it is so I know."

Maka did as she was told. She quickly removed her black coat and placed it on her desk. Death the Kidd gasped at the demon mark. His eyes roamed up and down her arm, looking at the deep colors and the crescent moons attached to the vines climbing up her arm. Death the Kidd looked afraid. "Ma-Maka, this is very ba-bad. Bad indeed," he stuttered. He looked into her scared green eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when the door knob rattle and Stein walked in the room.

Stein's eyes widened in shock and horror. "Maka, you're mark!" he said quietly. He slammed the door shut and pulled out his slaying weapon: a steel scythe. "Kidd, back away slowly.

Maka looked at her friend in panic. Death narrowed his eyes at Stein as he stood in front of Maka protectively. "Stein, you don't understand-"

"Kidd, move! There is nothing we can do for her! She will become a demon in a number of hours!" Stein was close to yelling as he raised his weapon in front of a wide eyed Maka. He ignored her as he was about to attack when a black portal appeared in the middle of the floor. Soul popped out and shoved Kidd to the wall. He was in his demon clothes: his black striped suit. His wolf ears twitched as his two tails bushed up. His horns looked dangerously sharp as he growled at the slayers.

"Its' the demon prince!" Stein gasped.

Death the Kidd stared wide eyed at Soul. His back was against the wall as his breathing quicken.

Soul bared his fangs as the room temperature lowered until they could see their breath. "Back up or I'll make you freeze to death."

Stein ignored him and swung his scythe up. His eyes looked deadly as he slammed it down by Maka. Maka yelled out as Soul pulled her into him and leaped into the black portal.

* * *

**Leave a nice comment ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Maka was breathing fast as she clung on Soul. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she clung to the material of his suit. Tears stung her closed eyes as she gritted her teeth. Soul squeezed her tightly as they landed. "Well, we're here," he said.

Maka made no move to let go. She felt like she was gonna faint from what happened. Stein, her professor, just attacked her and would've ended up killing her if not for Soul. The look in Kidd's eyes made her want to throw up. He didn't want her dead. He was her friend.

Soul heavily sighed as his two tails trailed on the ground below them. The ground was like a burnt orange, it was a rocky mountain-like environment. The walls were a reddish brown. It was like they were in a cave. Around them there were melting doors. The doors reminded Soul like melting candle wax.

The demon prince walked straight until he reached a door. He kicked it open with his foot and walked in. The door shut on its own as Soul stopped by a bed. Soul whispered in Maka's ear, "Think of your room back home."

"Why?" Maka's throat hurt. She breathed in the demon prince.

"Just do it." Soul said as he held her.

Maka did as she was told. She thought of her room at her home. She thought of her soft pink bed and her pillow shaped like a book. She thought of the soft pink walls that surrounded the room. On the walls were her favorite book covers. Beside her bed was a side table with a picture of her mom and her dad.

"Open your eyes," Soul said.

Maka slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at her room._ 'Wait, it's not really my room. I'm not home.'_ "Ho-How did you?"

Soul shrugged with Maka in his arms. "My rooms are magical. This room becomes whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable in your new home, Maka." He looked at her as she lowered her eyes. "Do you think I can let you go now?"

Maka nodded sadly. Soul gently placed her on the pink bed. She held her book pillow close to her chest as the demon prince backed up and looked at her. His tails waved back and forth as he watched her. He reached behind his head and scratched the back of his neck as he said, "How's your arm?"

Maka glanced at her arm that was covered by her sleeve. She pulled back the sleeve and gasped. The mark was done. It snaked up to her arm in a mixture of blues and purples with crescent moons attached to vines. But on one of the vines was a very large music note. She shakily glanced up at the demon that marked her.

Soul nodded as his wolf ears twitched. He gave her a fangy smile. "Your mark is complete. Soon you will be a full fledge demon, Maka."

Maka looked down at her hands. She bit her trembling lip as tears swam down her cheeks. She sniffled as she wiped her eyes angrily.

Soul tilted his head to the side. He stepped loser to Maka. "Hey, are you okay?"

Maka gritted her teeth as she glared at Soul. "Why the _hell_ would I be okay?"

The demon prince smirked at her. "Well, I did just save your life-" Maka pushed off the bed and swung at Soul, her fists connected his left cheek. Soul stumbled backwards but gripped the side table for balance as he growled at her.

Maka wiped her eyes again as she controlled her breathing. She clenched her fists as she glared at Soul. "You_ ruined_ my life!" she said dangerously softly. She bowed her head as she continued, "You_ turned_ me into a disgusting demon. You got me fired from my job." She started yelling as her hands shook. "You made my friends want to_ kill_ me!" Her voice shook as her knees buckled and she fell on the floor. She brought her hands up to cover her face as she cried. Her body shook as she sobbed.

Soul looked down at the crying girl. He suddenly felt bad for her but shook the thought off. He was a demon; he's not supposed to care for her. But deep down he knew he did. The moment he fist laid eyes on her he knew he had to have her. Soul sighed heavily as he opened the melting door and walked out of Maka's room.

Soul angrily ran his hands through his hair just as Hiro, Ox Ford, and Black Star fell right in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as they quickly stood up and saluted him. "We completed the mission!" Hiro said as his demon features slowly appeared.

Soul waved them off just as Ox Ford opened his mouth to say something. "Leave me be," Soul said as he walked away from the three demons. He bowed his head as he walked to his throne in silence, his two tails dragging behind him.

* * *

Black Star separated from the group as his monkey features appeared. His tail waved back and forth as his skin turned into blue fur. He grunted as he grabbed a rocky crack from the wall and started climbing it, ignoring Hiro's shouts from below. He needed to get away from the demons. He took in a shaky breath as he reached the top of the ledge. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge, looking down across the demon house. On the other side was Death City. He could see the castle-like school from the ledge. He placed his elbows on his knees as he looked at the school. "I wonder how Tsubaki is," he murmured.

Black Star closed his eyes as a breeze ruffles his fur. His last moments with the girl made his heart skip a beat. He really wanted to stay with her. _'She said she doesn't like slaying demons,'_ he thought as he licked his lips. _'What if I show her the real me? Will she still like me?'_

"Hi there!"

Black Star nearly fell of the ledge as he yelled out. A black cat sat next to him, it's head tilted to the side. "You-you talked!" He yelled as he got his bearings.

The cat rolled its eyes. "I see you're in some kinda trouble. Maybe I can help."

Black Star laughed. "How the hell is a cute little cat gonna help a great star like me?"

The cat licked its paw. "I'm not just any old cat. I'm a witch."

Black Star was interested now. "A real witch?"

"Yep. Now if you'll follow me, I can show you my den and I could solve your problem."

Black Star scratched the back of his head as he said, "Can I ask you something first?"

The cat nodded.

The monkey demon took a deep breath before he slowly said, "I don' know what to do. There's this girl I really like. The downside is that she's a demon slayer. As you cans see, I Black Star, am a demon. I don't know if I should show her the real me or…or ask you for help…"

The cat twitched its ears as its tail bushed up against the wind. "I think we should see how she handles the demon side of you first! Let's go see if it works! Come on!"

"Wait, what's your name?"

The cat winked. "Blair."

Black Star smiled as he hopped off the ledge and followed the cat.

* * *

Maka shakily wiped her eyes. She was now on her bed, clutching the book pillow tightly to her chest. She felt like she ran out of tears to cry. Her eyes were red and swollen as she blinked. Her DSA uniform was sprawled out on the floor. She was shocked to find that her drawers also had her pajamas. She was wearing blue sweat pants and a soft buttoned up white top. Her hair was down as she looked up at the ceiling. "I could be dead right now," she whispered to herself. "Stein could have killed me if not for Soul." She closed her eyes. "I should at least thank him for saving my life I guess…" She was still infuriated with him. She never wanted to be a demon, she belonged at the DSA. But she knew she will never be allowed back at the school, she was now a demon whether she liked it or not.

Maka shakily pushed herself off of her bed. She placed the pillow on the bed. She sighed as she looked at the melting door. She had no idea what would happen if she touched the door. Her skin might melt or burn off. But she needed to apologize to Soul. Her hand lingered by the door just as it was pushed open. Maka gasped as she leaped back into her bed and pretended to be asleep as Soul slowly walked in. Maka heard the door close as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know you're awake Maka," Soul said.

Maka sighed as she pushed herself on her elbows and faced the demon prince. She looked into his scarlet eyes as she thought of what to say.

Soul crossed his arms over his chest as he broke the eye contact. "Um, look Maka," he started. "I-"

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

Maka took in a deep breath as she shakily said, "I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for slapping you and saying that things." She looked down. "I also…I also wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Soul's cheeks were tickled pink as he looked at her. No one had ever apologized to him, much less thanked him for anything. He shook it off and smirked down at her, his ears twitching as he said, "Thanks." He hesitantly moved and sat next to her, making the mattress sag from the added weight. He looked at his closed hands as he said, "Maka, let me help you."

"Huh?"

Soul cleared his throat. "I can help you out as your body turns into a demon. I can help you settle in. It's not easy being a demon."

Maka smirked. "I thought you said being a demon was easier than being a slayer?"

The demon prince looked at her and smirked back. "I only said that so you wouldn't stay in that bitchy attitude of yours."

Maka lightly punched him in the shoulder as her ears burned in anger. "Shut it!"

Soul lightly laughed.

Maka blushed from the look in his eyes. Why did this demon always make her heart flutter in her chest?

Soul smiled at her causing her to blush more. He slowly leaned in and rested is forehead against hers. "You amaze me, Maka," he whispered, his breath tickling her face.

"Wh-Why?" she whispered.

He smirked. "You act so strange. You either like me or you despise me. It's surprisingly cool."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Think what you want, demon."

"Oh, I will, Maka, I will." He leaned in closer, his lips hovering dangerously close to Maka's. Maka's hands were shaking as she gripped the bed sheets tightly. Her eyes were squeezed shut as Soul smirked against her lips. "Tell me what you want, Maka," he growled.

Maka shivered as she whispered, "I want you."

That's when Soul smashed his lips against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Star forced some of his Demon features back, well except the tail. He really missed his tail. He was now in front of the DSA. Blair sat next to him, her tail circled neatly beside her. She looked up at him with her big cat eyes. "You should be in your full form."

The blue haired demon sighed heavily. "I really_ don't_ want to-"

"Do you want to see if she likes you as a demon or not?" Blair hissed.

Black Star growled deep in his throat. "Fine!" He closed his eyes and was about to form when a familiar voice said, "Hi Black Star!"

Black Star's eyes flew open to see Tsubaki smiling down at him. He quickly hid his tail behind him and said a shaky, "Hello."

"You're back!" Tsubaki happily hugged him. The demon tensed at her embrace, looking at the cat for help. Blair mewed and escaped to watch in the bushes._ 'Some help she is.'_ Black Star thought as Tsubaki released him.

Tsubaki tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? You look upset."

Black Star wiped his forehead as he avoided her gaze._ 'Just do it!'_ He swallowed before he said nervously, "Um…can we go somewhere where we can get some privacy? I-I need to show you something."

Tsubaki smiled. "Sure." She took her hand and led the way. Black Star glanced behind his shoulder to see Blair following close behind them.

* * *

Maka's face felt hot as the demon prince smashed his lips against hers. He pulled her against them so their chests were touching. Maka's heart was racing as he growled into the kiss. She tried pushing him off of her but he was too strong. She squeezed her eyes shut as she gave in. She no longer went with the rules of the DSA, she was now a demon. Maka Albarn was not a demon slayer. Instead she was one of the enemy.

The blond slowly wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, pulling him closer. She felt him gasp against her lips. "So," he whispered as his lips hovered over hers, "you're_ finally_ giving in to me?" He smiled as her cheeks inflamed.

Maka narrowed her eyes and tugged at his white hair, causing him to smirk. She smiled as she pushed him off of the bed. His eyes were bright with cockiness. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

Soul smirked as he leaned down and place hands beside her hips on the bed. His breath tickled Maka's cheeks as he said, "You." He kissed her cheek, causing Maka to gasp.

"I bet you say that to any girl you meet here," Maka said.

Soul pulled back and narrowed his eyes. "Now why the hell did you say that? You killed the mood." His demon ears twitched.

Maka looked down at her lap as she mumbled, "I just…I just don't understand why you'd go after a girl like me. I' m not pretty. I'm a stupid flat chested girl that likes to read books." The girl couldn't believe what she was saying. She didn't care anymore, she's no longer involved with the DSA, she could like who she wants now. Maka still doesn't understand the immediate chemistry that was between her and Soul though. Even before when she was a demon slayer she felt drawn to him.

Soul sighed heavily as he bowed his head. Maka noticed his two horns poking out of his head by his wolf ears. She hesitatingly gripped the horns and ran her fingers along the calloused structure. Her hands then moved to his wolf ears. They twitched at her touch, causing her to blush. They felt soft against her skin.

"None of those things matter," Soul said. "Yes, your chest if flat but that doesn't matter." Maka released his ears and cross her arms over his chest self-consciously. "But," Soul continued, "I felt an immediate attraction to you ever since you raised your scythe at me at your old school." He smirked as he ran a hand down her cheek carefully. "I remembered how sexy you looked."

Maka flinched from his hand.

"Oh, come _on_ Maka! Don't deny how you felt about me on our first encounter." Soul growled lightly.

Maka looked into his red eyes. A small smile formed on her lips. Maka opened her mouth to say something when a searing pain ran through her shoulder blades. She screamed as her body went limp in Soul's arms. Soul held her tightly against him as she screamed till her throat felt raw. Her shoulder blades felt like they were being formed inside.

Soul looked down. He knew what was going on. Her fist demon feature was coming. "I need to take off your shirt," he said.

Maka had enough energy to punch him hard in the side. Soul ignored her hits as she screamed louder from the pain. Her nails were digging inside his jacket, reaching his skin. "Maka, we have to see what's happening!" he yelled over her. "I can send in a girl demon if that's more comfortable?"

Maka couldn't answer if she wanted to, the pain was too much. She blacked out just as Soul called in a girl demon that had her lower body as a snake's.

* * *

Tsubaki led Black Star to the last place they were together. They were on the rocky ledge of the top building of the school. The young girl sat on the ledge and crossed her legs as Black Star stood in front of her. She noticed a purplish gray cat sitting near the hall into the school.

Tsubaki raised a delicate brow as she said curiously, "So, what is it you need to show me?"

For some reason, Black Star looked nervous. Tsubaki was confused; he was always proud and loud around her before he left. Now he looks like a nervous wreck.

The blue haired teen cleared his throat as he said, "Promise you won't freak out?"

Tsubaki raised her right hand over her heart as she said, "I promise."

"You won't tell _anyone_?" Black Star kept glancing behind him.

"Black Star you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" She went to stand up when Black Star placed his hands on her shoulders and made her sit back down.

Black Star breathed in a long shaky breath before he said, "You know how you told me you never wanted to fight demons?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You meant what you said, right?" He looked over his shoulder again.

"Please tell me what's going on!" Tsubaki said worriedly. "You're scaring me!"

Black Star gave her a sad smile. "Don't freak out, but I'm actually a demon."

Tsubaki started laughing. Her laughs turned to snorts as she gripped her sides. "You're joking, right?" she said in between laughs.

Black Star looked annoyed as he clenched his fists. "Why the hell would a great star like me be joking about a serious situation? I'm telling you the truth!"

Tsubaki wiped her eyes. She tried to control her breathing from laughing so hard. When she could control her laughter she said, "There is no way a demon could get past the extra security we put out since the demon prince came on campus!"

"Where would that extra security be?" Soul asked annoyed.

Tsubaki stopped laughing. "Oh, oops. They're on their break now…" She looked at Black Star. "Great joke about being demon by the way!"

Black Star narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't joking. I'll prove it!" Black Star's monkey-like tail swished back and forth.

Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Th-That's a tail!" Her eyes wouldn't move from the tail.

"There's more." Black Star said. He showed her his hands. "Watch."

Tsubaki watched closely at his hands. The nails slowly turned into dangerous looking claws that could cut through anything. Tears stung her eyes as she looked into his yellow eyes._ 'Wait yellow? They were green a second ago!'_ His left pupil was in the shape of a star. His ears were also those of a monkey's.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

Tsubaki was speechless as she started to shake. He was right. He was defiantly a demon! She could feel his demon energy. "Bl-Black Star, you better form back or you'll get slayed! Please, change back, I'm begging you!"

Black Star didn't seem to hear her. He hesitatingly held her hand and his claws sheathed. Tsubaki's hands stopped shaking at his touch. "I'm still me," he said. "I'm still the great Black Star you know."

Tsubaki felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Black Star," she whispered.

"Demon!" A young girl yelled out from across the hall. "There's a demon in the school!" The girl ran out of sight.

"Black Star, you have to get out of here!" Tsubaki said urgently. "Leave now!"

Black Star growled as he looked over his shoulder. He quickly looked into Tsubaki's terrified eyes before he kissed her lips. The demon pulled back just as Professor Stein appeared. The demon leaped over a shocked Tsubaki and fell down onto one of the skulls of the school.

* * *

Maka slowly opened her eyes. She was now in a bright room. It looked like a nurse's office. _'Where am I? What happened?'_ She was lying down on her stomach. She just realized she had no shirt on. The only thing she wore was her bra and the pants she had on earlier. Maka shivered from the cold office.

Maka gasped when a snake demon slithered over to her. The woman has muscular arms with a demon mark running up both of her arms. The demon mark was a dotted up snake slithering down her arms. Her eyes were bright yellow as she skimmed over Maka's back. She has long blond hair with two strands framing the side of her face. The snake demon was wearing a black hoodie. "Look who's awake," she hissed.

Maka closed her eyes as she said, "Can you please form back so you have-"

"So I have legs? Will that be more comfortable for you?" she asked gently.

Maka nodded.

The demon narrowed her eyes as she said, "No! I like me demon side, thank you very much." Her snake-like tongue flicked out from her lips. "My name is Medusa, Soul called me in to help you." Her left hand patted Maka's back. "You look like a demon now."

Maka could barely speak because of the pain.

"Oh, I gave you some morphine to ease your pain." Medusa sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stay on your stomach until the pain subsides. You need those wings to adjust."

* * *

**Maka has wings! Black Star showed Tsubaki that he was a demon! What will happen next? Leave a nice comment ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Maka's eyes widened. "I-I have…wings?"

Medusa nodded. "In fact, they're kinda beautiful." The nurse brought one of her hands to one of Maka's wings and stroked it. "I haven't seen wings on a demon. You are the first. You should be really proud."

Maka gritted her teeth from the pain. Her body still wasn't used to her new wings. "Can-can I see them?"

The nurse slithered over to her desk and pulled out a needle. She slithered back to Maka and said, "The next time you wake up. You've been knocked out for twenty four hours. Clearly your body needs a rest."

Maka tried to sit up but yelled out because of the pain in her shoulder blades. "Wh-What's in that needle?"

Medusa slowly blinked as she placed a gloved hand on Maka's shoulder, causing her to wince. "It's just some more morphine. You'll feel sleepy right away. It'll make the pain go away." The snake demon stuck the needle in-between Maka's wings and pressed on the plunger. The last thing Maka saw was the look in Medusa's yellow eyes.

* * *

Tsubaki kept on touching her lips as remembered Black Star running away from Stein. Her cheeks flushed as she flopped on her bed, her black hair splayed out underneath her. _'Black Star.'_

The demon slayer knew she should be scared of the monkey demon. She was not allowed to be near a demon! It's against the DSA rules! Demon slayers kill demons. Not be friends with them. But Tsubaki didn't care. The obnoxious self-centered monkey demon stole her heart.

Tsubaki pressed her fingertips against her lips again. She knew how demons were made. They were either born or made. Maka was turned into a demon by the prince's kiss. The prince of all demons must have inserted part of his demon genes into Maka's body as they kissed. So when he kissed Maka, part of him went inside her through his mouth. Lower level demons can turn a human into a demon by biting them.

The gentle demon slayer released a deep breath. She really wanted to see Black Star again. But if she gets caught seeing him she would be tried in court and then sentenced to hang. Would she really give up everything to see the demon?

Tsubaki jumped when she heard a knock coming from her door. She sighed as she pushed herself off of her bed and walked out of her room. Once she entered the front room, she opened the door. No one was there. Tsubaki looked down to see a note on her doorstep. She bent down and picked it up. _'Tsubaki, I really need to see you. You can hate me if you want, I don't care. Hell, you can even bring your chain scythe you told me about to slay me. Meet me outside of Death City in the dessert so we can talk. –Black Star'_

The demon slayer looked around to see if the demon was still around. She dropped her arm back to her side as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Death the Kidd smirked in triumph as he shot the demon in front of him. The water demon roared in rage as it exploded, ice cold water splattering everywhere. The young slayer felt disgusted as the water sprayed him. "Another demon off the streets," he whispered as he placed his two guns in his pockets.

Death the Kidd pulled out the DSA's picture and bit his thumb. He placed his bloody thumb over the picture and said lowly, "Take me there." Within seconds he was out of the forest and at the top of the stairs if the DSA. He quietly walked into the school and entered the hall of mirrors. He went to his assigned mirror and wrote 42-42 562 on the glass. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on death's door," he murmured.

Seconds later his father appeared on the mirror. He was sipping tea along with Spirit, Maka's father. "Hello son!" His father said happily. "How did your mission go?"

"Excellent father." Kidd replied. He cleared his throat as he asked, "Father, I have an important request."

Death nodded. "Ask away!"

Kidd scratched the back of his head as he asked, "I'm worried about Maka."

Spirit narrowed his eyes at the mention of his daughter.

Kidd looked down as he continued, "I think we should send a search party for her to the demon world. We could save her, I_ know_ we can!" He gritted his teeth as he brought his eyes back up to his father. "Look, I don't give a damn if she's a demon now! She's still a part of us, deep down she is still a demon slayer and a fellow class mate of the demon slayer academy!" He took in a deep breath as he waited for their response. "Well! Say something!"

Death took a long sip of his tea. Spirit pinched the bridge of his nose. The red head looked right at Kidd as he said, "I think you are right. I miss my daughter so much; there are so many things I regret as a father. I don't care if she's turned into an evil demon, I want my daughter back!"

Death placed his tea cup down and cleared his throat. "Then it's settled. We will send a search party for out Maka. But be prepared if she doesn't want to return to us." He looked at Spirit as he said, "Spirit, you will make a search party, but do_ NOT_ tell Stein. Last time I saw him he looked a little insane if you know what I mean?" Death faced his son and pointed a foam finger at him. "You will join Spirit in the search."

Spirit nodded. "We'll look for my daughter tomorrow before it's dark."

"Father, what do we do if she does come back? Can we fix her?" Kidd asked seriously.

Death shook his head. "No. She will forever be a demon until the day she dies."

* * *

Soul growled deep in his throat as he paced in front of the melting door of the nurse's office. He only had his wolf ears and horns out._ 'Maka.'_ He thought as he spun on his heel and continued his pace.

Hiro walked along with him, his rat tail trailing behind him as he asked, "Um, Soul?"

"What?" he growled through his teeth as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

Hiro blinked as he asked quickly, "Jenna and I are gonna try to mess with a nearby village. We'll steal something for you if you like?" Jenna is a mouse demon with light blue hair.

Soul sighed. "Go ahead, and be careful."

Hiro smiled as he ran away from Soul and into a melting door that lead to Jenna's room.

Soul spun on his heel again. "How long is it gonna take-?!" The door opened and the nurse placed her hands on where her hips would be. "Will you_ quit_ your stupid pacing?" she asked annoyed.

The prince stopped his pacing and looked into Medusa's eyes. "How is she?"

Medusa glanced over her shoulder and smiled. She looked back at the wolf demon as she said, "She's awake now. She said she'd like to see you." Soul went to walk pass her but Medusa placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back in front of her. "Do _NOT_ stress her out. She's a little freaked out over the change.

* * *

Maka wiped her sleepy eyes s she sat up from the bed. The paper sheet underneath her crackled at her movement. I wish there was a damn mirror.' she thought as Soul appeared. Her cheeks flushed as his eyes widened in surprise. Medusa walked in the room and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," she said as she walked out of the office.

Maka looked down at her hands as the prince of demons walked slowly to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as Soul wrapped his arms around her, carefully avoiding her wings. Maka rested her face in the crook of his neck as she brought her arms under his armpits and grasped his stripped suit. "Soul," she whispered.

Soul breathed her in as he looked down at her wings. "Maka, your wings are _so_ cool!"

Maka narrowed her eyes as she pulled back. "I want to see them!" she pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. That was when she noticed that she was only wearing her bra and pants. Her face reddened and felt hot as she quickly pulled the pillow and placed it over her chest. Her ears burned as she avoided Soul's eyes. "Pre-Pretend you didn't see that!" she yelled.

Soul blushed as he lightly laughed.

Maka fumed with anger as she said loudly, "That wasn't funny! That was embarrassing-mmph!" Soul captured her lips before she could yell at him some more. Maka gave in as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Soul pulled back and kissed her cheek. "Let me get you a mirror," he said against her cheek.

Maka waited patiently as Soul went into a close and pulled out a long rectangular mirror. He placed it near the door. He turned away so he wouldn't see Maka. "Go ahead, I won't peek," he joked.

Maka smiled as she placed the pillow back and pushed herself off of the bed. She felt dizzy as her knees buckled under her but she caught herself as she gripped the end of a shelf near her. The new demon slowly walked over to the mirror. She took in a deep breath before she walked in front of the reflecting glass. Her eyes widened in shock as she faced her back in front of the mirror so she could see her wings._ 'They're beautiful!'_ she thought as she stared at her wings.

Maka's wings reached down to her hips. They were as white as snow. The wings had soft feathers and they were glowing. Maka smiled wide at herself. She was slowly beginning to like the demon in her.

* * *

**Well, I hoped I explained Black Star's kiss. If you still have any questions don't be afraid to ask :)**


End file.
